


The Trouble Makers

by valblue1314



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/pseuds/valblue1314
Summary: Shadow gets sent to a correctional facility and meets Sonic, the two are roommates and Shadow finds out that no one likes Sonic.





	1. New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took a while to post, have fun reading it.

Shadow had gotten out of the car and was staring at the large white building in front of him. There were other buildings but the one in front of him was the closest and had caught his attention first. Someone called out to him and he walked with them to the entrance of the building.

The inside of the building had a little more color than the outside but it was still pretty dull. There was a woman sitting at the front desk and she looked up at them and smiled, "Hello." The man that had been with Shadow talked to the woman for a minute while he looked at the room.

There were a few chairs, a table with magazines, a vase with a single withered flower and a painting. The painting was of a bowl of fruit and Shadow thought that even though the painting had color it was still boring. Someone emerged from one of the hallways that lead to the rest of the building and the woman said something to him.

After the woman went back to whatever she was doing at her desk the man that had brought Shadow there had left. The new person looked at Shadow and smiled, Shadow thought that he might actually be a pleasant person. He had short brown hair wore wire rimmed glasses and a white shirt with blue jeans.

The man that had been smiling at him noticed that Shadow's shirt and pants were all black. His shoes were white, red, and black with a little gold, parts of his quills were red but he was mostly black. He figured that it was probably his favorite color or that he just didn't like wearing other colors.

The man had Shadow follow him and Shadow followed him without a word, the man kept smiling and lead him down the hallway he had come from. Shadow kept looking around but there was almost no color, there was only white. The man saw Shadow looking around, "This building doesn't have a lot of color, this is where all of the offices are."

"What's in the other buildings?"

"One is the building where the boys stay, another one is for the girls, there's also a building dedicated to different activities. There's also one for classes but it's summer so they aren't being used right now, we run on a normal school schedule here. The last building is where kids are taken for one reason or another, they only go there if they're causing to much trouble."

Shadow didn't respond and he kept looking around, he saw some people going to other rooms but that was about it. All of the people had serious expressions on their faces and most of them wore black and white, probably some sort of dress code. They eventually got to the back door that lead to the rest of the buildings and Shadow looked at the rest of the buildings when they got outside.

The lawn was yellow and really needed to be watered, the trees didn't look much better than the grass and Shadow's frown deepened. They didn't take care of the grounds and there was hardly any color, it wasn't a very good first impression. Shadow followed the guy to a building that was bigger than the one he had just been in.

The man let Shadow in and closed the door behind him, "This is the eastern building, this is where the boys rooms are." There was a woman behind a desk in this building as well and she smiled but didn't say anything. "This is the new arrival."

The woman and the man started talking about where Shadow was going to be put but Shadow was looking around again. There wasn't anything to decorate the room here and the walls were white again, he was getting sick of the white. The man called Shadow over and Shadow followed him again.

They took an elevator to the fourth floor and they went down a hallway and stopped in front of a room with the numbers '427' on it. The man said that this was Shadow's room and was about to leave but he stopped, "Oh you also have a roommate, I hope you two get along."

The man left and Shadow looked at the door again before knocking, he didn't hear anyone answer so he opened the door and walked in. He looked around the room and saw that it was actually colorful, he liked the fact that it wasn't just white. There were several different kinds of flowers in a plastic vase and someone had hung pictures on the walls.

One of the paintings had a forest that had blues, greens, reds, yellows, oranges, and purples. Another had a lake with the silhouette of a city and the sun setting in the back ground. The last one was of a garden filled with pretty flowers, it was what he imagined the garden from the secret garden would look like.

"Hello?" Shadow waited for an answer but the room was silent, he wondered where the person he was going to be living with was. He guessed that he would figure it out eventually but it was still odd that no one was there. He walked into the room and looked at the flowers in the plastic vase.

He thought that the flowers looked like they had been arranged by a professional, it was very pretty. About a minute later someone walked through the door and he looked to see who it was. A blue hedgehog wearing a blue shirt and black pants walked in and saw Shadow looking at him.

He closed the door and smiled, it was probably the most amazing smile he had ever seen. The hedgehogs eyes were green and they seemed to sparkle with life, they were even more pretty than the flowers. "I'm guessing your my new roommate."

Shadow blinked quickly a few times and cleared his throat a little, "Uh yeah." The blue hedgehog smiled a little more before going over to a small table and opening it's drawer. He took something out of it and held it out to Shadow, it was a key.

"This is the key for the room, thought you might want it." Shadow took the key and looked at it before the hedgehog spoke again. "Your stuff is already in your room, that room doesn't have anything in it so you should decorate it as soon as you can. You get tired of the lack of color after a while, that's why this room is kind of colorful.

If you want me to get rid of some stuff that's fine, just let me know so I can do that. Not many people like this much color in one room so I'd understand. Oh, by the way what's your name?"

Shadow was surprised that he seemed to have so much energy, the sun was going down and yet he seemed like he could stay up for hours. "I'm Shadow. Also don't get rid of anything, I already hate how dull this place is."

The hedgehog smiled, "Hello Shadow, I'm Sonic. Thanks for not making me throw out any of my stuff." He held out his hand and Shadow took it and they shook hands, they let go soon after but Shadow didn't want to let go. "Anyway you must be tired, have you had anything to eat?"

Shadow shook his head and Sonic told Shadow to follow him, he lead him to a sort of cafeteria. Sonic didn't go in and told Shadow to go back to the room when he was done. Sonic headed back to the room and Shadow went to get some food. Shadow got his food and sat down so he could eat, after several minutes someone had walked up to him.

"Shadow, is that you?" Shadow looked up and say Rouge the bat standing next to him, he hadn't thought that he'd see her here.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "How the hell did you end up here?"

"They kept moving me around and I got stuck here." Shadow didn't have any trouble believing her. "I bet you don't have any friends yet, find me tomorrow at lunch and I'll introduce you to my friends. I have to go now but I'd better see you tomorrow."

Rouge left and Shadow finished eating while he thought about what she had said. Surprisingly enough he kind of had a friend, Sonic seemed nice and they were even roommates. Shadow didn't think he would like it here but he might end up liking it after all.


	2. Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter!

Shadow went back to the room and Sonic had left a note saying that he had gone to bed. Shadow decided to go to sleep as well and he went into the room that Sonic had said was his. Before he walked into the room he looked at the flowers in the plastic vase, he'd have to ask Sonic where he had gotten them.

Shadow went to sleep and thought about everything that had happened that day. He smiled when he thought about Sonic, he was nice, he didn't seem like he should be in a place like this. Someone must have made a mistake sending Sonic to this god forsaken place.

While Shadow was going to sleep Sonic stayed up and was staring at his ceiling while talking. It seemed like a one sided conversation but Sonic was actually talking to someone. "He's going to hear the rumors eventually." Sonic said to what seemed to be an empty room.

"Yes and when he does he's probably going to avoid you like everyone else."

"I kind of wish we could have been friends, he seems nice."

"He does seem nice but when he hears those rumors he's going to call you what everyone else does."

"I know Dark, I know." Sonic said the last words with sadness in his voice.

"You should get some sleep, you have things to do tomorrow." Sonic nodded and rolled onto his side and got comfortable so he could get some sleep. Dark helped Sonic sleep and he made sure Sonic wasn't going to wake up before going to sleep himself. When morning came Sonic woke up first and shadow woke up ten minutes later.

Sonic had been reading a book at that time and when Shadow walked out he smiled and waved at him. Shadow went to the bathroom to brush his quills and brush his teeth and came back soon after. Sonic looked up from his book when he came back, "Hey, has anyone showed you around yet?"

"No, no one has."

"Do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure." Shadow didn't have to think about about his answer, he wanted to get to know Sonic more and spending time with him would allow him to do that. Sonic put down his book and after the two got their things together they left the room. Sonic showed Shadow the other buildings and Shadow now despised white, he was starting to like blue even more.

After Sonic had shown Shadow around it was almost lunch time and Shadow invited Sonic to join him. Sonic declined and disappeared before Shadow could stop him, Shadow wondered why Sonic had suddenly left like that. After a minute Shadow went to get some food and find Rouge like he told her he would.

Shadow found Rouge and she dragged him over to a group of people and they looked up and said hi to her. Rouge smiled at Shadow, "These guys are Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, and Blaze. Guys this is Shadow," each of them introduced themselves again and Shadow said hi to all of them.

Shadow and Rouge sat down with them and the group started talking but Shadow didn't say anything. After several minutes Knuckles said, "Look," and gestured to something and they all turned to see what it was. They were all looking at Sonic and Shadow wondered why they were all staring at him, they weren't the only ones staring at him either.

"It's him," Tails didn't sound like he was to fond of Sonic and Shadow was even more confused. Shadow looked at Sonic again and saw that other people were staring daggers into the blue hedgehog. Sonic ate his food like he didn't notice but he seemed sad and Shadow didn't know why.

"That's Sonic, you should stay away from him." Shadow was looking at Rouge now and she was glaring at him to but soon turned her attention back to Shadow.

"Why's that?"

"You mean you don't know?" Shadow shook his head, Rouge looked shocked. "No one told you about him?" Shadow shook his head again and Rouge sighed. "No one likes him at all, everyone stayed as far away from him as possible. The reason that guy is here is because he set his own house on fire, his parents were inside when he did it."

"What? You can't be serious."

"I'm not kidding. He was found outside his house when the firefighters got there, they arrested him on the spot. He was sent here because of it, he killed his own family. You really should stay away from him, he's dangerous."

"Well that would be a little difficult."

"Why's that?"

"He's my roommate." Everyone in the group was staring at him in shock and Rouge seemed to panic slightly.

"You need to ask to get moved to a new room." The others agreed and Shadow got a little angry.

"Not going to happen."

"What? Why?!"

"Sonic isn't nearly as bad as your making him sound, he's probably the nicest guy I've ever met. I'm not going to believe some stupid rumors that were probably made up by someone that has way to much time on their hands."

Shadow grabbed his food and left the group at the table staring after him, Shadow saw that Sonic was gone. He threw his food away and decided to find Sonic so he could talk to him, he didn't care about what anyone said, he'd never do something like that. Shadow searched all of the buildings and went back to their room but he didn't find Sonic.

While Shadow searching high and low for the blue hedgehog Sonic had been in his therapist's office. He had a session once a week and this was the day he had his session, his therapist was the one that had shown Shadow where his room was. After the hour long session Sonic left and went to his second destination.

Meanwhile his therapist, Don Scannell, had taken off his glasses and was staring at the papers on his desk. He didn't think Sonic would do anything even remotely similar to what he had been accused of. He found it outrageous that he was still being kept in the correctional facility but he couldn't make that decision.

Sonic had run off to a place where he knew people wouldn't bother him, after he had gone inside he smiled and took a deep breath. He was currently in a garden that Scannell had talked the higher ups into giving him. Scannell had said that it was therapeutic so they ended up giving him the garden. The people that were running this place had been willing to do anything if it meant that he wouldn't try to burn the place down or something.

Half of the garden was used for growing flowers and half of it was used for growing fruits and vegetables. There were common flowers and rare flowers that Sonic had managed to get in his time here. There were fruit trees and kinds of other plants that grew larger crops than they were supposed to. Sonic talked to Dark while he was in the garden and it was fun.

Sonic planted some bleeding hearts that he had gotten and picked the ripe crops and put them into a large basket. He spent hours in the garden and when he was done he grabbed the things he had picked and left the garden. He used his super speed to get to the kitchens quickly and he dropped off the food before going back to his room.

It was late and Shadow was asleep so Sonic quietly went to the bathroom and took a shower. After he was done he went to his room and talked to Dark a little more before going to sleep. Dark was still a little angry at the people that had been staring at Sonic before.

Sonic knew that Shadow must have heard the rumors about him from the people he was having lunch with. He knew that he probably wouldn't be able to become friends with him, he'd probably request to get moved to a different room. It wouldn't be the first time that someone would request to be moved so they didn't have to share a room with him.

Sonic hadn't been planning on really talking to Shadow but he had walked in when he had been in the room. He figured that he might as well at least try to be friendly so he talked to him. He knew that he would never want to talk to him again after he found out but he was still sad.

Sonic decided to just go to sleep and forget about it so he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Dark ended up having to help him fall asleep after an hour of laying there with his eyes closed. Dark wished that he could help Sonic more but even he couldn't make him feel completely better.


	3. I Won't Abandon You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones a little short.

The next day Sonic woke up first and he left a note for Shadow and left before he woke up. He didn't need to get breakfast because he could get some from the garden. He didn't have anything to do that day so he went straight for the garden. When he got there he got to work and he eventually forgot about his troubles for a while.

Shadow woke up and hoped that Sonic was still there but when he read the note on the table he frowned. 'I'll be gone all day so you probably won't see me today ~Sonic.' Shadow got angry when he read the note, but he wasn't mad at Sonic. Shadow was mad at the people that thought Sonic had actually set his own house on fire.

Shadow was mad at Rouge and the others because they had said all of those things. The thing that pissed him off the most was that Sonic had to deal with all of them everyday. They were always staring at him and judging him and he was to nice to do anything about it.

Shadow went to look for Sonic again and he looked everywhere twice before deciding to wait in their room. Shadow had time to unpack more of his things and look at everything more. He took the pictures off of the walls and looked at the backs, he found an illegible message written on the back of one of them.

He wanted to see what Sonic's room was like but he would never invade his privacy like that. Shadow decided to read a book and wait for Sonic so he sat down and started reading. Hours later the sun was starting to go down and Shadow was still waiting for Sonic.

Another hour passed and the last rays of sun light were almost gone and Shadow looked at the clock in the room. He waited another few minutes and he had almost given up when the lock for the front door clicked. Shadow waited for the door to open and Sonic walked in, when Sonic saw Shadow he tried to run for his room but Shadow stopped him.

He grabbed Sonic by the wrist and Sonic tried to get away but Shadow wouldn't let him. Sonic eventually stopped but he wouldn't look at Shadow, "Will you please let me go?"

"No, not until you tell me why your avoiding me."

"You've heard the rumors haven't you? I'm surprised your still willing to talk to me, most people wouldn't."

Shadow made Sonic look at him and he looked serious, "I don't care what anyone says, you didn't do it. Your the nicest person I've ever met, I'm happy when I see you smile, you have the most amazing eyes on the planet. Everyone in this whole damn place have to be blind not to see that."

Sonic was blushing slightly because of what Shadow had said, no one had ever said that about him. He didn't know why Shadow was being so nice to him, he didn't know why he cared so much. Shadow let go of him and he smiled a little, "I won't leave you, I know you didn't do it."

"Even so, everyone else still thinks I did."

"Well they can go screw themselves, they'd know that you didn't do it if they actually got to know you." Sonic smiled a little and the two were silent for a minute, Sonic remembered that he had to take a shower.

"Anyway I'm going to go and take a shower." Shadow nodded and headed for his own room, Sonic went to the bathroom and closed the door. Shadow was thinking about what he said, he didn't know why he had said all of that but he had. Sonic was smiling like an idiot because of what Shadow had said.

After Sonic had taken his shower he went to his room and looked at the things in his room. The desk that every bedroom in the building had, the small plastic vase with colorful flowers, the painting hanging beside his bed. There were a few books on the desk, some pencils, and several papers, there was also a plastic picture frame.

Sonic picked up the picture frame and looked at the picture in it. There was a picture of Sonic and his parents in it, his parents didn't know about Dark but if they had he would have been in it to. Sonic smiled at the picture before putting it on the desk again and he turned the lights off.

Sonic went to sleep with a small smile on his face, Dark was glad that he was so happy. Shadow had been thinking about why he had said those things to Sonic. They were all true but he hadn't been planning on telling him all of those things. Shadow ended up going to sleep around midnight because of how long he had been thinking about it.


	4. Worse Then They Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this is going to hurt.

Sonic woke up before Shadow and he left him a note, he assured him that he just had some things to do that day. Sonic left and Shadow woke up some time later and found the note, he hoped he would see Sonic later. Shadow went to get some breakfast and Rouge walked up to him, he wanted to ignore her but Rouge wouldn't let him.

When he finally started paying attention to her she looked slightly sad, "I'm sorry about what I said. We're all sorry about what we said, can you forgive us?"

"Maybe, just don't ever do that again." Rouge smiled and promised that she wouldn't and she waved to her friends. They all walked over and they also said they were sorry, Shadow was still a little pissed but he wasn't as pissed as he was. They eventually started talking and Rouge looked at Shadow curiously.

"Hey Shadow where is Sonic anyway, no one has seen him in a few days."

"He told me that he had some things he was doing today, I might see him later though."

Sonic was in his garden thinking about what he had to do in the garden, there wasn't much to do. Sonic had picked all of the food that was ready, the flowers were taken care of, and there weren't any new ones to plant. He decided to just rest for a bit, he'd leave after lunch and drop off all of the food at that time.

Sonic remembered that he'd have to get some new flowers for the room and he picked some flowers. He took off the thorns from the roses he had picked and arranged them and tied them with a piece of thread. He dropped off the food after lunch and went back to the room and put the flowers in the plastic vase.

He wished that he would have been able to have a glass vase but they didn't let you have things made out of glass here. Sonic left the room and decided to just go for a walk before dinner, maybe go to the rec. center for a few minutes. Sonic had been walking for a bit when he heard someone calling to him and he looked around.

Shadow was standing with a group of people and was calling to him from where he was standing. Sonic had seen Shadow talking to them before and he knew that they didn't like him either. He didn't know why they weren't trying to stop Shadow from calling out to him.

Shadow said something to them and Shadow ran over to him and smiled a little. "Hey."

"Hi, what's up?"

"Well I tried to call to you but you didn't move."

"I heard you calling but I was confused, why aren't they trying to stop you, I know for a fact that they don't like me."

"I got pissed at them when they were talking shit about you and they felt bad and apologized. Now your going to meet them because I said so."

"Dude I'm pretty sure they're going to try and bury me alive."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "For crying out loud." Shadow grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the group and Sonic couldn't believe that this was happening. He wasn't joking when he said that they would probably bury him alive, he didn't doubt that a lot of people here would do it.

Shadow let go of his arm when they were standing in front of the group. "Don't try to run away."

Sonic simply waited for one of them to glare at him but instead a white bat, he had heard that her name was Rouge, waved a little. "Hi."

Surprisingly enough her greeting didn't sound hostile in any way, slightly unsure but not hostile. Sonic took a deep breath and smiled a little, "Hello."

Sonic didn't think any of them were going to like him but he thought that he might as well give it his best shot. To his surprise they actually smiled at him and he was shocked, Dark was skeptical but he wanted to give them a chance. Some of them asked him questions and he answered them with a smile on his face.

It wasn't long before they had warmed up to Sonic and were talking normally, Shadow was glad but he wouldn't say it. Several minutes passed when the group heard someone yelling, "Hey freak!"

They all turned and they say a rock flying in their direction, it hit Sonic above his right eye and he covered the spot with his hand. "Just die you fire starting freak!" The person that had thrown the rock, as well as their two friends, ran away while laughing. Shadow got angry but he barely took a step before Sonic turned on his heel and ran away.

Everyone was stunned and they all felt bad for Sonic, they didn't realize how bad it must be for him. Shadow picked up the rock that had hit Sonic and saw that it had a lot of sharp edges. Shadow got pissed and would have gone after the kids if he had known where they went.

Shadow dropped the rock and clenched his fists, "I'm going to find Sonic." Shadow could barely contain his anger and none of them wanted to try and stop him. Shadow went in the direction that Sonic had run away and looked for Sonic. Shadow ended up going to their room and knocked on Sonic's bedroom door.

Sonic heard Shadow knock on his door and looked at his hand, it was covered in blood. He put his hand on the wound again, "Who's there?" Sonic was close to tears but he wouldn't let himself cry, though talking didn't help give the impression that he was fine. Shadow immediately felt bad, he felt sadness for the blue hedgehog instead of anger because of what happened.

"It's Shadow, can you open the door?" Sonic hesitated but he eventually got up and opened the door while making sure that his hand covered the wound. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sonic couldn't look Shadow in the eye and he noticed that Sonic wouldn't move his hand from where the rock had hit him.

"Let me see it." Shadow gently moved Sonic's hand away and looked at the wound, there was a deep cut and it was bleeding. There was blood on Sonic's gloves and he wished he could do something about it. "That must hurt." Sonic nodded and Shadow lead Sonic to the bathroom, he could at least clean the wound.

Shadow got a rag and soaked it in water before walking back to Sonic and cleaning the wound with it. As he cleaned the wound he saw that it wasn't as bad as it had looked but it was still bad. Sonic didn't say a word, he didn't even flinch and Shadow frowned the whole time.

"How many times has this happened?"

"I've lost count, either way it's not like this is going to be the last time." Shadow was done cleaning the wound and he looked at it again, it was still bleeding. Sonic got up and grabbed a small medical kit from under the sink, he grabbed some gauze and medical tape.

He tore off two pieces of medical tape and put the medical tape on the gauze before placing it over the wound. Shadow watched him and couldn't help but think that he had probably done that more than once. Sonic had probably taken care of the wounds himself instead of going to the nurse, he probably didn't tell anyone about the injuries either.

After Sonic was done he put everything back in the medical kit and put it away before walking out of the bathroom. Sonic tried to go back into his room but Shadow grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Who were those guys that threw the rock at you?"

"I don't know them, all I know is that they really don't like me, they've done things like that before." Shadow got angry again but he forced himself to calm down so he wouldn't do something that might scare Sonic.

Shadow looked at Sonic with a serious look, "If this happens again you need to tell me."

"It's not that big of a deal, besides you can't really do anything about it. If you try to defend me they'll just go after you to, just let it go." Sonic pulled his arm away and walked into his dark room and left Shadow staring at his door. Shadow hesitated but he left to go find Rouge and her friends again, Sonic probably wanted to be alone.

Shadow found them standing where he had left them and they waved at him to try and get him to hurry up. Shadow ran over and crossed his arms, "I found Sonic, he'll be fine."

"What about the rock that hit him?" It was hard to tell but Rouge actually sounded slightly worried.

"The rock cut him because it was so jagged, it was bleeding pretty badly but he bandaged it up."

Some of them looked slightly worried but they seemed to have calmed down a little. They decided to go do something and they all seemed a little happier when they did. While they had been hanging out Sonic decided to go to his garden to calm down. He wouldn't let Dark help heal the wound but Dark made Sonic agree to letting him take the pain away.

The wound was still bleeding but it would probably stop soon, or at least he hoped it would. After a few hours passed he went back to his room and decided to go to sleep. Shadow got back some time after Sonic and knocked on his door, Sonic answered him through the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's Shadow, are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, just tell me if you need anything." Shadow waited for a minute but when he didn't hear anything he went to his own room and went to sleep.


	5. Trust

The next day Sonic looked at the cut in the mirror and saw that it looked better. He put a new bandage on it and went to go get something to eat, he was actually fairly hungry. He got to the cafeteria and got his food before looking for an empty table but heard someone calling him.

He looked and saw that it was Shadow and his group of friends, Shadow must have left while he was checking on his cut. He reluctantly walked over to them and sat down, he sat a few feet away from them but they made him sit closer. Having people that might want to be his friends was still new and he didn't know how to act around them.

Sonic was able to pick up on the conversation pretty quickly and occasionally asked a question or made a comment. His mind eventually wondered and he thought about his garden, he nearly jumped when he remembered something. He had been meaning to plant some new flowers and he hadn't done it yet, he wanted to run off and do it right then.

Sonic finished eating his food and stood up while holding onto his tray, "Sorry I have to go." Sonic left and the others stared after him before turning back to their conversation again. Shadow was looking at the door he had used to leave and he wondered why he had left.

Sonic went to his garden and went over to the flowers that he had to plant, some white and pink snapdragons he had gotten the day before. Sonic got to work and had them planted within about forty-five minutes, when he was done he sat on the stone path. The stones had spaces in between them and moss grew there, it was actually quite pretty.

Dark decided to have a chat with Sonic and the two started talking about random things. After a long talk they thought it would be best to leave so Sonic got up and they left the garden. Sonic had been thinking about random things and he ended up thinking about something that stuck in his mind.

After a while Sonic made up his mind and Sonic went back to his and Shadow's room. Sonic found Shadow looking at the flowers in the plastic vase and Sonic raised an eyebrow. "You know I've been meaning to ask where these flowers keep coming from."

"Well I'm glad you asked, come with me." Shadow was confused and gave him a questioning look but he followed him without saying anything else. Sonic didn't say anything either and the two walked side by side in a comfortable silence. Shadow looked at Sonic a few times and saw that his eyes were sparkling even more than usual.

Sonic eventually stopped and looked at Shadow seriously, "I want to show you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone about it."

"I promise."

Sonic smiled and gestured for him to follow and the two stopped in front of a door that looked like it was set into a wall covered in vines. "Shadow close your eyes." Shadow did what he was told and Sonic opened the door and grabbed Shadow's hand and lead him through the door.

Sonic had him stand in a specific spot and he moved away from Shadow and smiled again. "Okay you can open your eyes." Shadow opened his eyes and gasped when he saw the things in front of him. It was a garden with beautiful flowers growing in it, they were obviously well cared for and were growing well.

"What is this place?"

"This is my garden, the administrators here gave it to me because my therapist said it was therapeutic. They were willing to try anything to make sure I wouldn't burn this place down so they gave me a garden that wasn't being used."

Shadow turned to him with a shocked and amazed look on his face, "You grew all of these flowers?"

"That's not the only things I grow, there are also fruit and vegetable plants, I've even got a few berry bushes around here."

Shadow started walking around the garden and looked at all the different kinds of flowers. There was one in the back that he hadn't seen before and it caught his eye. "Hey Sonic, what's this?"

Sonic looked at what Shadow was referring to, "Oh that's called Saffron Crocus, it's really rare. it's probably one of my favorites. I also have some bleeding hearts which are just as pretty as these ones.

"You know a lot about flowers don't you?"

"There are actually a lot of books about flowers in the library but I learned most of it from my mother."

Shadow wanted to ask about his mother but he didn't know if Sonic would want to talk about it. He was about to let it go when Sonic spoke again, "My mom really liked plants but she helped my dad with his inventions. I actually gave them a few ideas and they either based their inventions off of them or actually made them."

"So your parents were inventors?"

"Yup, they really liked making things and I'd watch them work all the time, they eventually taught me how to make things myself."

"That's actually really cool."

"You should have seen the things they made, they were really cool. Anyway we should probably go, it's getting late and I'm tired." Sonic held his hand out to Shadow and he took it and after Sonic helped him up they left. Sonic said good night to Shadow and they both went to their rooms and went to sleep.

Over the next several days Sonic slowly got used to idea of having friends and the others seem to like him more. Sonic was still ridiculed and bullied by others but if one of the others was around they'd get pissed on Sonic's behalf. Dark would also keep an eye on Sonic while the others were around in case they did something he didn't like.

However something unexpected happened and no one was expecting it.


	6. Unexpected Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to a plot twist.

It was several weeks after Sonic had shown Shadow his garden and he had been hanging out with his new group of friends. Sonic had been laughing when he heard someone say his name, he turned to who had called his name and his brow furrowed. His therapist, Don Scannell, was running toward him and he seemed to be out of breath.

After Scannell reached them he had to catch his breath and Sonic had to stop himself from laughing. "Scannell calm down, what's going on?"

"You need to come to my office, no time to explain."

"Fine but if we have to run let's just jog there, I'm afraid your going to die from running to much." Scannell nodded and Sonic said a quick goodbye before taking off to get to Scannell's office.

Meanwhile three people were sitting in Scannell's office and were waiting for him to return. There was a mother along with her children and the mother was looking at a file and rad it with great interest. Her two children looked at it over her shoulder and they thought it was interesting to.

Sonic and Scannell jogged to the office and Scannell opened the door and apologized for taking so long. Sonic stepped inside and looked at the three people sitting in the office and wondered who they were. "Scannell who are they?"

Scannell was about to tell him but the older one in the trio stood up and took a few steps toward him and answered his question. "My name is Aleena, these are my children Sonia and Manic."

She held out her hand and Sonic took it before looking at Scannell again, "Why?" The three strangers, that were also hedgehogs, were confused but Scannell knew what he was asking.

"You might want to sit down."

Sonic was skeptical, he had learned to be cautious, he turned to the three hedgehogs with were all sitting now. He chose a seat that was at least an arms length away from the three and crossed his arms. His eyes were bright and didn't show that he was suspicious but he kept thinking that these three weren't here to tell him something good.

Dark sensed it and wrapped his arms around Sonic's neck from behind to calm him down a little and the two waited to hear what Scannell had to say. "Well this is might sound a bit odd to you Sonic but these three have brought some good news to my attention."

"And what would that be?"

"They've said that they want to adopt you."

Sonic stood up quickly and his chair crashed to the floor, everyone in the room was staring at him. "You've got to be kidding me, who the hell came up with this twisted joke?"

Aleena was absolutely flabbergasted and her kids were even more so, Scannell had been expecting him to not believe it but this wasn't what he thought would happen. "We are not joking, we do want to adopt you." Aleena said, hoping that it would calm Sonic down a little.

"Do you even know why I'm here?"

"Actually all three of us know why your here." Sonia said while glancing at her two family members, they both nodded and Sonic felt like hitting his head on the wall.

"Then why would you want to adopt me? I was accused of killing my own parents before setting the house on fire, no one in their right minds would want to adopt me."

"Well hate to break it to ya but we do, we all think it's a good idea." Manic said with a laid back tone.

"Look even if that's the case I can't just leave, I actually have friends now, not to mention the first friends I've ever had. I can't just leave them, so thanks but I refuse."

Sonic was about to step out of the office when Aleena said something, "Who are your friends?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I am merely curious."

"If you want to know then ask Scannell." Sonic left the office and the three hedgehog's looked at Scannell. Sonic walked down the hall and put his hands in his pockets. Dark was actually getting pissed, he knew how Sonic felt at that moment, he was sad. Sonic's parents had been killed and no one wanted him, everyone looked at him like he was a monster.

Sonic had never thought that anyone would want to adopt him, if someone wanted to adopt him they were allowed to but he hadn't thought it would happen. Now that there were people that were actually talking about adopting him he wasn't able to believe it. He truly thought that they were lying and that it was some sort of sick joke.

Meanwhile Aleena asked Scannell about Sonic's friends and he told her their names. She asked for their files and when he got them for her she read them all and saw that they were all up for adoption. She felt bad for them and decided to try and find a way to get them all adopted, she'd even try to make it so they could still hang out with each other.

She gave Scannell the files back and told him that she would be back and hopefully have a way for all of them to be adopted. She and her children went to the front desk before signing out and she left the building. A car was waiting for them outside and they all looked at the building before getting in. Sonia and Manic asked what they were going to do now and Aleena had a plan.

Sonic walked over to his friends they waved at him when they saw him. His friends didn't seem to notice that he was sad but Shadow noticed, he'd have to ask Sonic what happened later. Sonic acted like he always did and Shadow wondered how he was able to act like he was okay so easily.

After ten or fifteen minutes Sonic said that he had something to do and walked away without another word. He often left abruptly to do things so the others were used to him leaving without him saying what he was doing. Sonic walked off and was soon out of sight of the others but for some reason he felt like he was being watched.

He figured that it must be his imagination and continued on his way before several people blocked his way. One of them was the person that had thrown the rock at him that two others were the people that were with him. There were three others that had blocked the way he had just come from, Sonic knew what was about to happen.

Without any warning the six that had ambushed him started beating him up and he didn't fight back. Dark wanted to help but Sonic wouldn't let him, the six people finally left after what felt like hours. Sonic slowly got up after he couldn't see them anymore and he swayed a little but he caught himself.

Sonic ran as fast as his bruised and bleeding legs would let him and he soon reached where he had been meaning to go. Sonic went inside his garden and closed the door before slowly making his way over to a corner of the garden. He picked up the medical kit that was hidden there and used the things inside to bandage up his wounds.

Sonic had gone to his garden many times after getting hurt and had started hiding a medical kit in case he needed it. Sonic didn't have a lot of energy and his hands were shaking slightly but he managed to take care of the wounds. After he was done he rested under one of the trees in the garden and after a while he felt better.

He couldn't let Dark heal the wounds until later but he was taking away the pain and it made him feel better. Sonic was eventually able to get up and he ran from his garden to his room so he could sleep. Shadow had been waiting for Sonic and to most people he would have looked fine but he knew better.

Sonic walked into the room and tried to make it to his room but he stumbled and Shadow reacted quickly enough to catch him. Sonic laughed a little, "I guess I can't just tell you that I tripped."

"No you can't, tell me what happened."

Sonic hesitated, "Well I kind of got beat up." Sonic trailed off in the middle of his sentence but Shadow was still able to hear everything that he said. Shadow was pissed beyond pissed and Sonic tried to get up but his legs gave out and he almost fell again. Shadow helped Sonic get to his bedroom door and Sonic tried to walk on his own but he couldn't.

Shadow helped him into the room and turned on the lights before leading him to his bed. Sonic sat down before kicking off his shoes and pulling the covers over his legs while Shadow looked around. The painting near Sonic's bed was colorful like the other ones but he liked this one more for some reason.

The painting had trees with a city behind them along with a river at the bottom of the painting and there were silhouettes of people walking on a sidewalk. There was a desk like the one in his room and there were things covering the entire surface except one place. The place that wasn't covered was occupied by a picture frame and Shadow looked at the picture but didn't pick it up.

"Nice room, thought the desk could definitely be neater."

Sonic laughed a little, "Yeah I'm never really good with organizing things when it comes to my work. It's mostly stuff for school when it starts up again but that mess is probably never going to be cleaned."

"Your already doing school work for next year?"

"Yeah I do that, I get really bored."

Shadow laughed a little and Sonic sighed before he laid down completely and Shadow smiled before turning off the light. He walked over to the door and was about to leave when Sonic said something, "Thanks for helping me Shadow."

Shadow smiled a little more, "Your welcome." Shadow left the room and he thought about trying to find whoever hurt Sonic but decided not to. Shadow wanted to be around in case anything else happened to Sonic, plus he might need to help him walk around again.

Shadow stayed up for a while and when it got really late he decided to go to sleep. He'd try to wake up early in the morning to see if Sonic was okay when he woke up.


	7. Family

The next day Sonic found out that two of his ribs had broken when he had gotten beat up. He had to make sure he didn't hurt them even more but they'd heal in a week or two so he wasn't worried. He wasn't in pain because of Dark so he was able to move around without being in pain.

This wasn't the first time that he had gotten badly hurt for whatever reason so he wasn't really fazed by this. Shadow kept an eye on him but Sonic seemed completely fine and he was a little less worried. Sonic thanked whatever had caused Dark to split off from him not just because of this incident but for all of the time that the two had spent together.

Two days after that Sonic had been called to the main building to talk to someone at the front desk. Sonic had been called some time after breakfast and before lunch and he had been about to head to his garden. Sonic hoped that the reason he had been called was for a good reason, he needed to check for weeds.

Sonic walked to the main building and down the hall that would lead him to the front desk. Sonic wasn't smiling but he wasn't smiling because he wasn't happy, he just wanted to get to his garden. He turned the corner and as soon as he started looking around he stopped mid-step and had to force himself to let his other foot to touch the floor.

The same three hedgehogs that he had met just days before were there and they stood up when they saw him. Sonic turned on his heel and was about to walk back down the hallway he had just come from when Aleena called out to him. "Sonic please just hear us out."

Sonic stopped right as his foot make contact with the floor and he sharply turned to face them. "Alright what is it?" Sonic didn't sound rude or hostile, he just sounded indifferent and slightly tired.

"I asked about your friends and I read their files, I thought about what you said and I think I've come up with a solution."

Sonic raised his eyebrow a little, "And what would that be?"

Sonia and Manic could barely contain themselves and Sonia finally burst, "We found people to adopt your friends!"

Manic had reached his breaking point as well, "You'll even be able to talk to your friends and hang out all the time!"

Sonic couldn't believe his ears and actually had to repeat the words in his head a few times. "You mean you were actually serious, you actually want to adopt me?"

All three of them were both shocked and saddened to hear that he actually thought that they were lying. Aleena smiled warmly, "Of course we were serious, we really do want to adopt you. You and your friends will be picked up tomorrow and Sonia, Manic, and I will pick you up ourselves."

Sonic had to blink twice because he thought that he had to be dreaming, "So do the others know?"

"I would appreciate it if you made sure that they did but I think they do."

Sonic nodded and was about to leave but Sonia called to him before he did, "Sonic wait!" He turned around and she quickly hugged him, "Welcome to the family."

Manic held his hand out, "I've always wanted a brother." Sonic shook his head slightly and shook Manic's hand and smiled a little before turning to leave and they were to shocked to stop him. They had never seen him smile before and it had been a nice smile, as soon as they got over their shock they left the building to go back home.

Sonic went to find his friends and asked them if they knew and they all said yes. However none of them could believe it either, even Shadow seemed to have lost his cool demeanor because of it. Sonic was about to go to his garden when he remembered something, what would happen to his garden?

Sonic ran for Scannell's office and as soon as Scannell told him to come in he burst through the door. Scannell jumped and dropped his pencil but Sonic hadn't noticed, he closed the door and started pacing from one end of the room to the other. "You know my friends and I are being adopted right?"

"Yes and I'm very happy for you, why do you seem like your not?"

"Well I was happy but then I thought of something and now I'm dreading it."

"Why is that, I would think that anyone would be happy to leave this place."

"But what about my garden? I've been taking care of it since the day I got it and it's not like I can bring it with me."

Scannell thought for a moment, "Well you could bring a few plants with you but not all of them. I could let someone else take care of the garden, I'd make sure they didn't ruin it of course."

"Well I don't have anything to take the plants in."

Scannell smiled and got up from his desk, "Follow me." Scannell walked out of the room and Sonic followed him without saying anything. Scannell lead him to a shed with an old lock on it, Scannell took out a key and unlocked it before opening the door.

Sonic peered inside and saw some old gardening equipment as well as some plastic pots, again with the plastic. "What's all of this?"

"This is an old gardening shed, you can use the pots to hold your plants, looks like you can take them with you after all." Sonic smiled a little ans Scannell stepped aside to let him in, Sonic counted the pots and saw that there were six in all.

Sonic took the pots and turned to Scannell, "Want to help me with this?" Scannell and Sonic left the shed after locking it again and went to the garden. Scannell was surprised to see how nice the garden had looked, it had been nothing but dirt and weeds when he had first given it to Sonic.

Sonic walked over to six different plants and placed a pot in front of the ones that he wanted to tale with him. He'd leave some of the more common plants but he'd take the ones that were rare or ones that he'd had for a long time. He wanted to take some of the older snapdragons, his bleeding hearts, the saffron crocus flowers, his freesia's, the amaryllis, and his blue tiger lilies.

He told Scannell which plants to take out and how to take them out of the ground and put them into the pot so they wouldn't be as likely to die. The two had it done in less then an hour and the two decided to leave them in Scannell's office and put them in boxes before Sonic left the following day.

Sonic went back to his room and saw that Shadow was packing as well, he smiled and started packing as well. As it turned out Aleena had actually asked them to give him boxes so he could take everything. Sonic cleaned his desk and put the papers and books that were him in a box as well as the pencils and notebooks.

Sonic looked at the picture frame on his desk and smiled, he took the picture out and tucked it into the pages of one of the books he owned. Sonic gathered the books that belonged to the library and returned them so he wouldn't forget and resumed packing when he got back to the room.

Sonic found a box to put all of his paintings in and Shadow sighed when he saw how bare the walls were, "I'm going to miss those paintings."

"You might see them again." They continued to pack and they were finally done when it had gotten dark and they went to bed. Sonic talked to Dark for a while and Dark stayed with Sonic all night rather then go to sleep himself.


	8. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be coming irregularly because life isn't giving me a lot of spare time.

The next day Sonic and his friends were called to the front office so they could be picked up and Scannell showed up soon after they got there. He gave Sonic the boxes as well as another box that he had been holding onto for a few years and they shook hands. They said goodbye to each other and Scannell gave him a card. "In case you want to talk."

Scannell left after that and they all waited to be picked up, cars started showing up one after another. Aleena, Sonia, and Manic showed up almost right after the first car and Sonic waved at them. The first car that showed up had been there to pick up Amy, they seemed nice but they almost crushed her when they gave her a hug.

Sonia and Manic practically jumped out of the car when it stopped, Sonic looked at the car and saw that it was a large van. Aleena got out of the car as well but she seemed like she was a lot calmer then her kids. Sonia and Manic helped Sonic get his stuff into the van but Sonic make sure that he carried the boxes that contained the flowerpots.

It wasn't long before all of the cars got there and they were all loading there things inside so they could go to their new homes. It didn't take to long to get all of Sonic's things packed and he got into the van after saying goodbye to his friends. Sonic sat in one of the back seats and the other three sat in the front seats and Sonic talked to Dark for a while.

Sonic stopped talking to Dark when he faintly heard someone calling his name, "Yo Sonic answer me."

"What?" He looked at the hedgehogs sitting in the front seat and they stared at him, Aleena didn't but only because she was driving.

"Dude you were spacing out, big time."

"Sorry about that."

"It's cool, anyway I was asking you what kind of stuff you like."

"Why do you want to know that?" Sonic was a little confused, why did me want to know what kinds of things he likes?

Manic unbuckled his seat belt and climbed over the seat before walking over to Sonic and he poked his forehead. "Your family now, that means we're going to bother you for no reason, borrow your stuff without asking, and ask you questions about a bunch of different stuff."

Sonic's brow furrowed and he was about to say something about that but decided not to. "Okay sure, let's go with that."

Sonia decided to join them and they both sat down in the back seats that weren't occupied. Sonia leaned towards him slightly, "So what are you interested in?"

"I actually don't really know, I might have had a lot of time on my hands but there isn't a lot to do in that place."

"Dude that place sounds boring." Manic sounded like he couldn't actually believe it and Sonic thought about what you could do in that place.

"You could either go to the rec. center and play a board game, read a book from the library, or actually hang out with your friends. They taught classes but those were fairly boring, they wouldn't even let anyone have scissors."

Sonia was at a loss for words for a second, "Wow that does sound boring."

"Trust me it was, all of the teachers gave you homework and after class you had to work on it for hours if you wanted to get it done. Plus the teachers were never happy if you didn't do it, seriously I thought a few of them were going to have an aneurysm when they found out that a few people hadn't done the homework."

"Dude, seriously, those teachers must be pretty harsh."

"You get used to it but they seem to like yelling, I don't think anyone liked the teachers there."

They talked about a few different things while Aleena kept driving, they finally got close to their home after about an hour. Aleena glanced back at her kids, her gaze lingered on Sonic, she hoped that he would like his new home. "We're almost home, we'll be there in about five minutes."

Sonia and Manic started talking to each other and Sonic stared out the window and talked to Dark. After a few minutes he saw a house in the distance and he saw that it was huge, it looked a mansion or even a castle. Sonic shook his head and listened to the hum of the van as it went down the road.

The van started to slow down and Sonic wondered why, had the engine stopped working or something? Sonic felt the van turn and a thought crossed his mind, no he had to be wrong. Sonic opened his eyes and looked out the window again, they were heading toward the castle like mansion that he had seen.

Sonic couldn't believe it, no matter what logic he tried to use, these guys actually lived in a place like that. Sonic had to ask Dark if he was seeing the same to make sure that he wasn't actually going crazy. When Dark confirmed that what he was seeing was real Sonic calmed down and decided to just accept the reality of the situation.

They pulled up to the front of the castle like mansion and they all got out and Manic and Sonia grabbed a box or two. They told Sonic to follow them and Sonic grabbed two of the boxes with flowers in them and followed. They walked up a long flight of stairs and that set of stairs lead to two other sets of stairs that went in opposite directions.

They went up the stairs on the right side and Sonic followed and looked around. There was something else that Sonic had observed when he first came into the building, it was mostly white. Why did it seem like everyone decorated in white, it wasn't the only color that you could have a building.

They walked past several doors and finally reached one that was toward the end of the hall and the door was just barely open. Manic gently pushed the door open with his shoulder and they all walked in, "Welcome to your room!" Manic said with a slight bit of excitement in his voice, he set the boxes down and looked at Sonic.

Sonic looked around the room and saw that it had a little color, a little color was an understatement, the only thing that wasn't white was the bedding. Sonic saw Manic and Sonia's expectant faces and his brain seemed to give up, "I like it." The room would just need some more color and it wouldn't be to bad.

The two hedgehogs smiled and Dark told Sonic that someone was in the doorway. Sonic turned and saw Aleena, she was smiling, "After you all get the rest of the boxes up here show Sonic the rest of the mansion." Sonia and Manic nodded and Aleena left, the three made several more trips from the van to the room and eventually got all of the boxes.

After they were finally done Sonia and Manic showed Sonic around and he realized that this place was even bigger then he thought. There was a large dinning room, an even larger kitchen, an entertainment room, a library, and a lot of other rooms that he probably wouldn't go into again.

There was also swimming pool, he make a mental note to stay away from that, and the last place they went to was the back yard. There was a large area that you could run around in and a forest towards the back. Sonia and Manic offhandedly told him that there were gardens used for growing food somewhere and Sonic was interested in that.

Of course he didn't ask about them but he wanted to try and find them and at least look at them. After the tour Sonia and Manic left him alone so he could unpack and Sonic started with his plants. The window sill was big enough for all of the pots to fit there and he left them there so they could get some sun.

Sonic unpacked his clothes and put them in the dresser and unpack his books and took out his paintings. He looked around and found several nails that were stuck in the wall and used them to hang up his paintings. There was a small bookshelf and he put his books in it and put the book with the picture of him and his parents in his nightstand.

He put all of his notebooks and the work that he had done on the desk and looked at the last box that he hadn't looked in. He opened it and saw that it was exactly what he thought it would be, it was a guitar that he owned. His mother and father had bought it for his birthday a few months before they died.

He had left it in the car the night the fire broke out so it hadn't been burned. Sonic put the guitar in the closet and looked around the room, it was a lot better with more color. Sonic decided to lay on the bed for a bit because he was a little tired, Dark had been hanging around the whole time and knew that Sonic was probably tired.

Sonic laid there for several minutes before he decided to get up and check on his flowers. They seemed to be doing fine but they needed to be watered, Sonic went to the nearest bathroom and got a cup full of water. He had to get a cup for each plant but he was okay with that, as long as the plants were okay.

After he was done he decided to take a nap and slept for about an hour, he felt better when he woke up. Some time later he heard someone knock on his door and he got up to see who it was. He opened the door and saw that it was Manic and Sonia, they were wondering if he wanted to hang out.

Since he didn't have anything better to do he said yes and they went into the entertainment room. Sonia and Manic asked him if there were any shows that he wanted to watch but he couldn't think of any. They didn't watch TV in the correctional facility so he didn't know what shows there were to watch.

They ended up watching a show that the two thought that he might like and Dark watched it to. Dark was sure that Sonic would want him to stick around until he got used to this place. At least Sonic seemed to be enjoying himself a little, this place might not be that bad after all.


	9. Exploring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's having a hard adjusting.

After Sonic had left Sonia and Manic saying that he was going to bed he went to his room. Sonic closed the door and locked it before going over to the window, Sonic carefully set his plants on the floor and opened the window. Sonic jumped out of the window and after he landed he set off to find the gardens that Sonia and Manic had mentioned.

Sonic ran around for a bit and found the gardens without much difficulty, they were all built with stone and were all connected. Sonic went into each of them and was shocked by what he saw, it was almost to horrible to believe. None of the garden's were being taken care of well, it looked like they just watered them and didn't do anything else.

There were weeds everywhere, some of the plants were dying, and they were partially eaten by bugs. There was only one garden that looked like no one had used it for some time and he thought that it might be a good place for his flowers. Sonic got to work in the other gardens and started pulling out the weeds and taking out the dead plants.

Dark had volunteered to help him and they were able to get one of the gardens done before deciding that they should sleep. Sonic got to his window and climbed in before closing it and replacing the plants on the window sill. Sonic went to bed soon after and fell asleep within minutes, Dark fell asleep soon after Sonic did.

Sonic woke up the next day and it took him a minute to remember that he wasn't in the correctional facility anymore. Sonic got out of bed and looked at his flowers and had just changed his clothes when he heard his stomach growl. Sonic was hungry but he didn't know if it would be okay to just go and grab some food, he still felt like he was just a stranger here.

Sonic had started a debate in his head on whether or not he should get some food when there was a knock at the door. Sonic opened it and saw Manic on the other side of the door, "Dude mom's wondering where you are. You haven't come down for breakfast yet and she asked me to come get you."

Before Sonic could respond Manic grabbed his wrist and lead him to the dining room. Manic lead him to a chair and made him sit down, Sonic wasn't exactly sure why he was doing this. Sonic just silently ate his food before Aleena decided to try and start a conversation.

"I'm getting you enrolled in school, you'll be going with Sonia and Manic, you friends will also be going there. However I need you to choose which classes you want to take so they can make your schedule."

Sonic finished the last bite of his food before talking, "Okay." Aleena passed him a paper and he looked at the things written on it. Aleena handed him a pencil and he began to fill out the paper with ease. After he was done filling it out he handed it back to Aleena and got up to stretch his legs.

Sonic went outside and climbed the tall stone wall and when he had scaled it he began to walk on it. He didn't have to hold his arms out to keep his balance and put them in his pockets instead. He looked at the things on either side of the wall, there was the yard for the mansion and fields on the other side.

If you went to the other side of the yard you would see the woods and Sonic walked on the wall until he got there. He wanted to explore the woods but it would be better if he waited, at least for a little bit. Sonic walked all the way around the wall even though he had to jump to get to the other side when he got to the front gate.

After Sonic had looked at everything he decided to go to the gardens and work on them a little. He started weeding one of the other gardens and Dark helped him like he had with the last one. After about an hour they both went inside to get some lunch and to figure out what they should do next.

Sonic walked through the front door and closed it before he heard something, it was faint but he could still hear it. Sonic walked up the stairs until he reached the place where they split and listened closely. The sound was coming from the left side hallway on the first floor, Sonic jumped off the stairs and walked toward the sound.

The sound got louder as he got closer and Sonic saw that one of the doors was open slightly. Sonic silently walked toward the door and pushed it open a little farther and looked inside. The sound he had heard when he closed the front door was music, he saw Sonia and Manic in the room. Sonia was playing using a keyboard and Manic was playing the drums, he didn't know that they could play any instruments.

Not even a minute later the song ended and Sonia and Manic smiled at each other and Sonic decided that he had seen enough. Sonic silently walked down the hallway and he slowly sped up the farther away he got. It was blatantly obvious that Sonic really wasn't a part of this family, he never would be.

Sonic ran up to his room and closed the door, he sat on his bed and Dark appeared before he sat next to him. Dark put his arm around Sonic and the two sat there in silence for a long time, they didn't move at all. Dark decided to at least try to get Sonic to do something other then sit for hours on end.

"Hey, why don't we try and do something instead of doing nothing."

Sonic thought about it for a moment and shrugged, "Let's go to the gardens. It'll be a nice distraction at least."

Dark smiled a little and the two silently went downstairs and went outside so they could go to the gardens. Sonic used his incredible speed to get there quickly and they both worked on the gardens for hours. They had gotten all of the gardens weeded and had taken out all of the dead plants.

They talked the whole time and when they were done with the weeding they decided to spar, it had been a while since they had spared. They used to spar everyday but since all of this stuff started happening they hadn't had any time to. Now that they had time and they were alone they spared until the sun started setting and they crept inside.

When they got to Sonic's room they quickly opened the door and closed it with a soft click and they sat on the bed again. Sonic and Dark were facing the window and they weren't smiling but they weren't unhappy. Sonic thought of something and got up before going over to the closet and opening it.

Sonic grabbed the guitar and sat on the bed again and started tuning the guitar. It was obvious that it hadn't been tuned for a while but the strings were new, Scannell had probably gotten new strings for it. After the guitar was tuned Sonic started playing simple songs that he could remember.

Sonic knew that he was a little rusty because he hadn't played for a while but he was already getting better. He practiced for about an hour before he decided to get some sleep so he put his guitar away and he went to sleep. Dark went to sleep as well but not before wondering if Sonic really was going to be okay.

Sonic woke up really early the next day and he quickly got dressed and took care of his plants. Sonic quickly got something to eat and went to the gardens again and kept working on them. They were looking better but he still had a lot of work to do if they were going to look like the plants he had before.

He and Dark worked on them more and it didn't take as much time for each garden because the harder work was done. Sonic was able to get the last garden the way he wanted it that day so he could plant his flowers the next day. Sonic decided that he had probably done enough work that day and went inside.

Sonic thought about what to do and he decided to go to the library and read for a bit. He found some books about things that his classes at his new school would probably teach him so he read those. He wasn't able to finish looking at all of the books but he didn't want to keep reading so he put them away.

Sonic walked over to the shelves and put the books away when he heard a door open outside the library. The library wasn't to far away from the main entrance so someone might have just come into the house. He soon heard a voice and a few louder voices and another quieter voice but he didn't know what they were saying.


	10. A Nice Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, life still doesn't want to give me much free time, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Sonic wondered if he should leave the library with the people near the main entrance being there but he could just quietly sneak away. Sonic cautiously opened one of the doors that lead to the library and looked to see who was there. Aleena was quietly standing there and Sonia and manic were talking to a hedgehog that Sonic had never seen before.

Sonic heard Aleena call him Jules and Sonic tried to remember ever hearing about him, he knew he hadn't. Sonic was just about to sneak away but Sonia saw him trying to walk away and called out to him. Dark had been there the whole time and was cussing her out and Sonic was thankful that she couldn't hear him.

Sonia walked over and grabbed his arm before dragging him over to the other three and he really wanted to pull his arm away but decided not to. He let Sonia lead him to the others and he wished he could disappear at that moment. Sonia just kept smiling, "Dad this is Sonic."

Sonic really wished he could disappear, he could retreat into his mind and make it look like he passed out but that was a bad idea. Instead Sonic simply stood there and waited to see what would happen, the unknown hedgehog smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Dark had finally stopped saying every bad word known to man over and over again which was good. Now Dark was glaring at the new hedgehog with great intensity, Sonic saw that the hedgehog was holding out his hand. Sonic shook his hand while silently hoping that Dark wouldn't decide to start cussing again.

Sonic was fine with him cussing but he didn't like it when he was angry, he wasn't sure what Dark would do sometimes. Sonic let go of the hedgehogs hand and Dark turned away, so he didn't completely hate him. The hedgehog smiled wider, "I'm Jules, I've already heard a lot about you from my kids."

Jules glanced at Sonia and Manic and Dark wrapped his arms around Sonic's neck and waited. Dark was being protective again, Sonic didn't mind but he hoped that no one provoked Dark, they wouldn't like what happened if they did. Jules looked back at Sonic, "If you have time I'd like to actually talk to you myself."

"I don't really have anything to do so whenever's fine."

Jules thought for a minute, "Then let's talk now, kids go play." Sonia and Manic smiled before running off and Aleena excused herself before leaving as well. Jules looked at Sonic, So where do you want to talk?"

Sonic shrugged, "We could talk outside."

Jules smiled and they both walked outside, Sonic felt a slight breeze and almost smiled, almost. The only thing that stopped him from smiling was why he thought Jules wanted to talk to him. They walked for a few minutes in silence before Jules finally spoke, "You know my family seems to really like you."

Sonic chuckled a little, there was no humor in it though, Jules looked at him with a confused expression. "Did I miss the joke?"

"I just want to know something, why did you want to talk to me?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you before I met you to ask you something but once saw you I realized that I didn't have to. Now I just want to get to know you, I can tell that you aren't who everyone says you are."

Sonic was puzzled but he didn't let his confusion show on his face, "If that's all then just ask me questions and I'll answer them."

"Okay well let's start with what you like to do, what are your interests?"

"I don't really know, I know I like doing a few things but I haven't had a chance to find out. The correctional facility didn't exactly give anyone a lot of options for activities so I can't really answer that."

"Well do you have friends?"

"I have some friends but I've only had them for a month or two."

"Why is that?"

"You forget that people think that I'm a murderer who killed my own parents and set the house on fire. People weren't exactly kind, I'm surprised I have friends at all after that."

Jules looked at Sonic sadly, "How old were you when your parents died?"

"I was ten."

"You were ten?! The police thought that a ten year old had killed two adults and set an entire house on fire? Any logical person would have realized that there was no way you could have done that."

Sonic chuckled again, "The police didn't even investigate after the fire. If you read the police reports you'll figure out why they just decided that I had done it. The only reason they hadn't thrown me in jail was because I was to young and I hadn't done anything bad after that. They just decided to have some officers check on me every week, then they threw me into a correctional facility."

"Okay now I feel like yelling at whoever lead the investigation."

"Don't bother, I got over it long time ago, honestly I don't even remember any of their names."

Jules didn't know how to respond to that, how could he forgive them so easily? Jules decided to change the subject, "Alright next question, do you like the outdoors?"

"Yeah it's definitely better then anywhere I've ever been."

Jules thought about his response and had an idea and he smiled. "Well since you, Sonia, and Manic are going to be going back to school soon maybe we'll have a family outing before the first day of school."

"Family outing?"

"Maybe a hike or something."

Sonic was still a little confused, was he included in that or was he going to be left out. It was probably the latter option considering he had only been here a few days. Dark had been hanging onto Sonic the whole time and he tightened his grip slightly and Sonic felt a little better.

It wasn't to long before the two went inside and Jules immediately went to find Aleena. Sonic was going to go to his room but Sonia and Manic pulled him into a room, Dark didn't appreciate it. Sonic looked a the two and they smiled at him, "Okay why did you two pull me in here?"

From all of the pink everywhere Sonic guessed that this was Sonia's room, seriously everything was pink. Dark hated all of the pink and Sonic thought that someone needed to tone down the pink a little. Sonia sat on what Sonic presumed was her bed and Manic sat on one of the chairs.

Sonia gestured to one of the other chairs, "Care to sit down?"

"Thanks but I'll stand, will you answer my question now?"

Manic leaned back in the chair, "We want to know what you and dad were talking about."

"Well he basically asked me a few questions and mentioned some sort of family outing."

Sonia crossed her arms, "Family outing? What did he say we were going to do during this family outing?"

"You'll have to ask him that, I'm pretty sure he's still trying to come up with something to do."

Dark was getting impatient and Sonic decided that he should probably think of an excuse to leave. They talked for a minute or two longer and Sonic managed to think of something to say so that he could leave. Dark was glad when they finally left and Sonic went back to his room and decided to water his flowers.

The next day Jules told Sonia and Manic that they were going on a hike the next day and they had to look for Sonic so that they could tell him. Sonic was in the library again and he was reading a book that was about science and they looked at the title. "Why are you reading that book?" Manic asked with obvious confusion.

"I thought it might be interesting."

Jules chuckled a little and shook his head a little, "Well we came here to tell you that we're going for a hike tomorrow."

"Is this that family outing you mentioned yesterday?"

"Yes it is, make sure to pack some food and water for the hike."

Sonic shifted his gaze from the book in his hand to Jules and raised an eyebrow, "Are you actually saying that you want me to come with?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't you come with?"

Sonic shrugged and started reading his book again, they all frowned slightly and left him alone so he could read his book. They all wondered why Sonic didn't seem to think of himself as part of the family. In reality it was understandable, he had only known them for a few days and didn't know any of them very well.

Sonic put the book back after a while and went to the gardens to do some more work. Sonic and Dark had done a lot and Sonic figured that he'd probably be able to plant his flowers day after tomorrow. After he was done working he decided to try and find a bag and at least put some bottles of water in it.

Sonic found a bag and when he looked inside he found something he had almost forgotten about. It was a cloak his father used to wear, it was a light brown color and when he held it up he realized that it would fit him perfectly. The bottom was a little torn up but it was still in pretty good condition.

Sonic put the cloak in the closet and decided to put two books in the bag along with the water. He left plenty of room for food and maybe a few other things and he put the bag next to his bed. Night came fairly quickly and Sonic decided to practice using his guitar before he went to sleep.


	11. Through The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, have fun!

The next day Sonic packed everything he might need as well as a medical kit in case someone got hurt. Sonic grabbed his fathers cloak and put it in his bag before he left his room and he went through a check list in his head. Water, food, medical kit, books, flashlight, cloak, and his parents picture.

Dark was hanging around and talked to him while he had been packing and was now hanging onto his as he walked to the front door. Jules and Aleena were there and seemed to be waiting for Sonic as well as their own children. Several minutes later Sonia and Manic came racing down the stairs and Dark was glaring at them.

Sonic calmed him down a little and Dark hung onto Sonic while the others talked for a few minutes. After they were done they all got into the van and they set off to wherever Jules and Aleena had decided to take them. Sonic stared out the window and talked to Dark while the others talked.

Sonic's shining eyes eventually fell on the family of four and he saw that they must get along fairly well. They were smiling and laughing, Sonia occasionally told off Manic but she didn't seem to actually care. Sonic never had any siblings but he would have hoped that they would have interacted like that.

He supposed that Dark was like a twin brother in a sense but they were just two halves of the same whole. Still Dark had been enough company for a long time and he always would be, they were best friends after all. About two hours after they had left they finally stopped and Sonic was ready to stretch his legs.

Sonic quickly looked around and saw that they were in the woods, well on the edge of the woods. There was a dirt trail and Dark looked around and listened carefully, nothing but the sound of the wind and animals. They listened for a moment while the others got out of the van and looked at the things around them.

It wasn't long before they started walking on the trail and Sonic stayed behind the group. Jules was in front and well as neither of them said what they were doing they both knew that they were protecting the others in the group from animals that might attack. Of course Dark would sense the animal and warn Sonic but it was good to be prepared.

They had been walking for a while when they came to a bridge, Sonic looked over the edge and saw a river but the water wasn't that deep. He made sure that the railing was sturdy before climbing on and walking on it, it was easy to balance on. Manic glanced back and saw Sonic on the railing his eyes widened a little, "Dude."

The others turned to see what he was staring at and Sonic continued walking like he wasn't balancing on a piece of wood that was about three inches wide. Sonic just kept hoping that he wouldn't fall in the water, it might be shallow but he hated water. When Sonic reached the others he stopped and waited for them to keep moving.

When none of them moved he raised an eyebrow, "What are you guys staring at?"

Sonia pointed at him, "We're staring at you, what do you think your doing?"

Sonic knew what she was talking about but he was in a good mood so he decided to play dumb. "Walking."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well I'm not doing anything else, I'm just walking and minding my own business."

Jules chuckled a little and Sonic almost smiled, Dark was chuckling behind him. Sonic started walking again and got to the end of the bridge before jumping off and landing on the ground. He waited for the others and they started walking a few seconds later and he waited for all of them to pass so he was in the back again.

As Sonic looked around he saw different flowers and animals that he either hadn't seen before or hadn't seen in a long time. Suddenly a butterfly came out of no where and landed on his nose, he moved his nose a little and it moved to his shoulder. Sonic kept walking and he looked at Dark and saw that he was smiling, he felt himself smile to.

The other four had looked back at Sonic to made sure that he was still there and they saw him smiling. They had all seen that his eyes always seemed to be full of life but seeing him smile seem to complete the look. Sonic seemed like he as truly happy here, like he didn't doubt is place here.

When they stopped for lunch Sonic had walked over to a nearby tree and started climbing it. Sonic was just careful enough so that he wouldn't slip and fall and when he got to the upper branches he stopped and looked at everything below him. He wished he was higher and decided to follow the path that they were taking. It lead to higher ground and if he climbed a tree up there he'd be able to see a lot better.

Sonic climbed down until it would be safe to jump off and he kicked off from the tree and landed on the ground. He sat on a nearby rock and ate his lunch before they all packed up and started down the path again. The butterfly had left his shoulder some time ago but he hadn't noticed until Dark pointed it out.

Sonic smiled at Dark and after several minutes he decided to focus on the sounds around him. The voices of the family in front of him, different kinds of birds chirping, a stream making a trickling sound as it flowed down hill. He liked how quiet it was, no one was glaring at him, there was color, and he felt happy.

He looked at the family of four and saw how they were talking to each other how they seemed so happy. Sonic's smile widened a little, maybe he would be able to be a part of this family one day. Sonic thought about what it might be like, it didn't seem like it would be to bad.

When they finally got to the end of their hike Sonic climbed up the tallest tree he could find and quickly climbed to the top. Sonic could see miles upon miles of forest spread out in front of him and when he looked up the sky was a pretty shade of blue. The sun was just beginning it's decent back down showing that it was about two or three in the afternoon.

Sonic felt a light breeze and he closed his eyes and let it gently ruffle his fur, the air smelled like pine. Sonic stayed up there for about twenty minutes before th others started calling his name. Sonic climbed down the tree and answered their calls before jumping from the tree and landing on the ground with a soft thud.

They found him after he had brushed a few pine needles from his clothing and they said that they were going to start walking back soon. Sonia and Manic had been watching Sonic and he pretended not to notice, of course their parents had as well but not as much. Dark was slightly irritated by it but not as much as he would have been if he hadn't been in such a calm environment.

They eventually walked back to the van and when they got in Sonic stared at the woods until they were out of sight. Sonic knew that he was probably going to go wandering in the woods behind the house the next day. He had almost forgotten how much he had liked being in the woods as a kid, his parents would bring him there once every month.

When they got home Sonic unpacked all of the things he had in his bag and watered his flowers with the water bottles he hadn't used. Sonic took a nap before dinner and when he was done eating he went back to his room. He snuck out of his room and went to the gardens and took some of his flowers with him.

He planted them in the garden he had chosen to put them in and got the rest of them so he could plant them as well. He had made sure that there was fertilizer in the soil before he put them in and he smiled when he was done. He watered them again and he went back to his room and took out his guitar to practice more.

He was a lot better then he had been and was even able to sing the lyrics to a few of the songs now. He had been singing the lyrics to on of the songs when Sonia and Manic had quietly opened his bedroom door. They weren't able to see anything in the room but him through the crack and they heard his playing.

They looked at each other in shock and excitement, they didn't want to disturb Sonic's playing but they listened until he was done. They silently closed the door again and ran to their parents room to tell them what they had heard. They knocked on the door and their parents told them to come in, their parents always went to bed really late.

The two came running in and were speaking at the same time until Aleena had calmed them down. "Children please, one at a time."

Sonia spoke before Manic had a chance, "Mom we went to Sonic's room, you'll never believe it."

Manic couldn't contain himself, "He was playing guitar and singing, it was really good."

Jules shook his head a little, "Wait, wait, wait, he owns a guitar?"

His children nodded and Aleena looked at him, "We don't have any guitars so it's definitely his. I didn't know he could play guitar, I didn't even know that he had one."

The family discussed it and Sonia and Manic eventually dragged them to Sonic's room to see for themselves. Sonic was still practicing and was singing a different song, it was more complicated then the one Sonia and Manic had heard before. When he was done the family closed the door again and talked about it when they were sure that Sonic wouldn't be able to hear.


	12. Another Hedgehog

It wasn't long before Sonic got his schedule for school and so did Sonia and Manic. Sonic had all four of his core classes, a gym class, and his two electives which were music and a Spanish class. Sonic hadn't been hoping for any specific classes but he was fine with the ones he got.

Classes started a few days later and Aleena had gone to their school to pick up their books some time before that. Sonic had all of his things packed in a book bag and the three young hedgehog's departed for school. When they got there Sonic saw that it was a large brick building, at least it wasn't white.

Sonic was about to take a step when he heard someone call his name and he looked around. He saw Shadow waving and Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Tails, and Amy were with him. Sonia and Manic were confused along with their parents but Sonic just jogged over to the group.

Sonic stopped in front of the group and the family of four stared at him, when they saw his face they saw that he was smiling. He laughed a few times and his group of friends practically dragged him off, Sonic waved to them before he was out of sight. None of them could believe that they had just seen that but they felt happy for some reason.

Sonia and Manic went into the school and went to their first classes and Sonic talked with his friends until the five minute bell rang. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles had their first class together so they headed to their English class and talked while they waited fore the teacher.

Sonic didn't have his second period with any of his friends but he had his third class with Tails, Silver, and Blaze. He had his fourth class with Shadow and they just talked most of the time because the teacher just told them to get to know their new class mates. Sonic had his fifth period with Amy, and Rouge and his sixth was with Shadow and Tails.

His last class was with Silver and Knuckles and Manic was there but Sonic hadn't known until he saw Manic in the classroom. After school he talked to his friends until Aleena and Jules came to pick him up along with Sonia and Manic. Sonic was reading through his text books and Dark was pointing out things that he might want to remember.

When they got home Sonic went to his room and closed the door before setting his bag next to the door. Sonic sat on his bed before deciding to take out a book, he took out the picture of him and his parents in it and smiled at it. A few minutes later someone knocked on his door and sonic put the picture away before answering it.

He opened it and saw that it was Sonia and Manic, "Hey bro, we're going to get a snack, want to come?" Manic asked and Sonia just stood there and waited for his response.

"Yeah sure." Sonic closed his door and followed them downstairs, they went into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. Sonia and Manic asked Sonic to watch a movie with them and he said yes, he figured it couldn't hurt. Dark was hanging onto him the whole time and he was silent, he was like that when he was paying attention.

Sonic guessed that he was watching Sonia and Manic, he was probably wondering why they were trying to get Sonic to hang out with them. Sonic just followed the two hedgehogs and he watched the movie with them, it wasn't half bad. It was a movie about a rookie detective trying to solve a case that everyone else had given up on.

When Sonic went back into his room he jumped out of the window and he worked on the gardens. They looked a lot better but he still needed to keep an eye on them, they'd probably be fine in a week or two. When Sonic was done he went back to his room and went to sleep after talking to Dark for a bit.

Over the next several days Sonic went to school and his friends told him about what had happened since the last time they had seen each other. The families that had adopted them were all wealthy but none of them really cared about that part. The families were also nice and they were all adjusting fairly well, of course it was still going to take some time.

Two or three days after school started some students had started bullying Sonic. Of course he had expected it, he didn't tell anyone but Dark got pissed off whenever it happened. Dark wanted to beat them senseless but he didn't because Sonic had asked him not to. Dark just healed Sonic's wounds and stayed awake whenever he went to school in case something bad happened.

A little less then a week after school started the teachers started giving them homework. Sonic was able to do his homework fairly easily but Sonia and Manic had some trouble. It wasn't because they weren't smart, it was just because some of their teachers hadn't explained it well enough.

Sonic would help them and he only needed to help for the first few minutes before they were able to do it on their own. After they were all done with their homework they would watch a show or play a game. Sonic was slowly getting used to his new family and he smiled a little more, which they were all happy about.

Exactly a week after school had started Sonic had been in his first class of the day when he heard footsteps in the hall. Not even a minute later the door swung open and a green hedgehog was standing in the doorway. The hedgehog had a pair of sunglasses on top of his head and all of his teeth were pointed.

He was wearing a white shirt, black pants and a black leather jacket, he didn't look to happy. Dark looked at him with a bored expression and Sonic just glanced at him when he wasn't looking at his work. The hedgehog took a few steps into the room and the teacher walked up to him.

The hedgehog seemed to get slightly pissed and the teacher sighed before pointing to an empty seat next to Sonic. Sonic looked at his work again and the hedgehog walked over to the seat and sat down. Sonic kept working and the hedgehog looked around the room before his eyes landed on Sonic.

Dark had been keeping an eye on him but after a minute he just shrugged and looked at Sonic's work. Sonic knew that the green hedgehog was staring at him and he ignored him the whole time. Twenty minutes later the bell rung and Sonic put his things away before walking to his next class.

The green hedgehog cut him off in the hallway and Sonic stopped to see why he had stepped in front of him. "I'm Scourge, what's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I have my reasons, now tell me your name."

Sonic just shook his head and walked around Scourge and walked to his next class and sat down. He took out his notebook so he could take notes and Dark didn't seem to be happy and Sonic frowned slightly. "Are you okay Dark?"

"I'm fine, I just don't like strange people talking to you."

Sonic laughed in his mind, "It's bound to happen once or twice, at least I know you'll always be there to look out for me."

Dark chuckled, "Damn right." Sonic smiled ever so slightly and went back to taking notes and when the bell rang he went back to his next class. Sonic saw Scourge in one of his other classes but he ignored him like he had the first time. Sonic had been walking to the front of the school building after school but Scourge had stopped him.

Sonic tried to walk around him but Scourge kept cutting him off and Sonic sighed. "Will you please move?"

"No."

"Then tell me what you want, if your going to bully me or something just get it over with."

"I just want to know your name, I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Fine, my names Sonic." Sonic walked around Scourge and went to the front of the school, Scourge didn't follow him.


	13. Pissed Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to post for so long, I still have about a week of school left but after that I'll have more time to write. Enjoy the new chapter!

Another three days passed and Sonic decided to explore the woods behind the house he was now living in. Dark was actually a little excited and Sonic couldn't help but smile when he kept looking at everything. Sonic and Dark were out there for two hours before they went back to the house, it didn't even take twenty minutes to get back because of Sonic's speed.

When Sonic went back to school the next day Dark and Sonic talked about when they would explore the woods that day. They decided to go after Sonic hung out with Sonia and Manic, Sonic felt happy because Dark was smiling. It was hard to get Dark to smile, he'd smile at Sonic but nothing else could get him to smile.

So after Sonia and Manic ran off to do their own things Sonic went to his room and jumped out his window. Sonic quickly ran to where the forest started and climbed the wall before jumping off and landing on the other side of the wall. After that Sonic and Dark went to a part of the forest that they hadn't seen before and they looked at everything they could see.

When it started getting late Sonic ran home and took care of the gardens before going inside to get some dinner. Sonic had been eating when a thought suddenly struck him, he had warmed up to his new family a lot since the first day he had come to live with them. It was odd to him because he didn't think he'd ever get used to this new life, he didn't think he'd even have a new life to get used to.

Sonic smiled a little to himself and everyone was talking to each other so they didn't notice. Dark was tired so he was sleeping but he could still sense Sonic's happiness and he was smiling to. After Sonic was done with dinner he went up to his room and lay on his bed and though to himself.

The hedgehog named Scourge was in in two of his classes and he bothered Sonic every chance he got. Scourge asked him a bunch of different questions but when Sonic started getting pissed off Scourge would leave him alone for a bit. At least the guy knew when to stop asking questions before Sonic decided to punch his lights out so he would shut up.

Sonic had been hanging out with his friends when he could and they all seemed to be fine. Not only that but Sonic's classes weren't nearly as bad as he thought they would be. Sure he had homework but he didn't have nearly as much work to do as he did in the correctional facility.

Everything seemed a little to perfect and he was a little suspicious of it, something was bound to go wrong. He didn't know how long it would be until everything went downhill again but it was bound to happen soon. Sonic kept thinking that but he eventually decided to go to sleep, he could worry about that when it happened.

Several more days passed and Dark seemed to be getting irritated, he wasn't getting irritated with Sonic though, it was with everyone else. Dark doesn't like people but he never got this irritated when it came to other people, he'd only hate them if they hurt Sonic.

Dark was pissed at the people that bullied Sonic but he also got angry at Sonic's friends and even total strangers. Sonic had tried to ask what was wrong or just calm him down but the people around him weren't making it easy. According to Dark everyone was being annoying and it was bothering him, Sonic could calm him down for a while but it never lasted long.

That's why when Friday rolled around and Sonic's friends had asked if they could hang out at Sonic's house he was pissed. Sonic didn't think it would be a good idea with Dark like this but Aleena and Jules immediately said yes. Sonic would have said no but then they'd ask him why and he wouldn't have an answer to that question.

Sonic kept hoping that Dark wouldn't get extremely pissed and end up showing himself. Not only that but apparently one of Sonic's friends had met Scourge and asked if he could come to. Of course it was Amy that had to be the one that met Scourge and Dark was even more pissed because of it.

Sonic spent the rest of Friday trying to calm him down so he'd act like he normally did. Sonic and Dark went for a walk in the woods and it helped, Sonic just hoped that he'd be okay when his friends came over the next day. When they woke up the next day everything was quiet and Dark was talking with Sonic like he usually does.

Around twelve Sonic's friends came over and Sonic could feel Dark's temper steadily rising. Sonic had been wondering why he was acting like this and when he talked Dark into sleeping for half an hour he figured out why. The conversations his friends were having irritated Dark, they were talking about things that Sonic had never liked talking about.

Sonic had been so busy trying to calm Dark down that he hadn't been paying attention to what people might be doing to make him angry. Sonic told himself to remember to tell Dark that he was sorry and he turned his attention to his friends. Sonic soon became uncomfortable with the conversation and Dark sensed that and woke up.

"Sonic what's wrong?"

Sonic let his mind leave the conversation and he paid attention to Dark instead. "I'm sorry I didn't realize why you were so irritated Dark, it took me this long to figure out that you were getting mad for me. I should have figured it out before now, seriously it was obvious but I was to focused on trying to calm you down."

Dark stayed quiet for a minute, "You know I would have been mad whether you had figured out why I was pissed or not. I'm sorry that I didn't just tell you what was bothering me but I'm glads that you cared enough to only focus on trying to make me feel better."

The two were happier after that but Dark still didn't like the conversation so he and Sonic just talked. When they started watching a movie Dark held onto Sonic and they watched the movie feeling glad that they didn't have to talk to anyone at that moment. About an hour or so after that it was time for dinner and Dark was feeling better, though he was still a little irritated.

However when Sonic's friends started being loud and two of them eventually got into an argument Dark got extremely pissed. It was easy to figure out that Shadow and Scourge were actually the ones arguing and Dark's anger was rising every second. They were done with dinner so they moved to the room where the front entrance was.

Dark's anger kept rising and Sonic tried to talk to Shadow and Scourge to get them to stop fighting but they couldn't hear him over their yelling. Sonic was trying to figure out what to do but he couldn't think of anything and time was running out. Sonic decided to try and calm Dark down but it was to late, his anger had reached his limit.

Dark appeared out of thin air and he took a deep breath to speak, "Shut the fuck up!"

Everyone immediately froze and they slowly looked in the direction that Sonic and Dark were standing. Sonic was shocked and he was starting to panic, not only were his friends there but Sonia, Manic, Aleena, and Jules were standing there to. Of course he only thought of that for a few second, he was worried about Dark.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm done listening to your shit! Just do everyone a favor and shut the fuck up for two god damn minutes. Honestly your acting like fucking kids, I'm fucking out of here!"

Dark turned around and quickly walked to the front door before throwing it open and walking away. Sonic didn't even think before he turned and went after Dark, "Wait!" He was out the door and as soon as he was out of sight he ran after Dark at full speed. Dark was running at full speed to but Sonic was a little faster then him and soon caught up.

When Sonic finally caught him they were in the forest behind the house and it was night. Of course neither of them cared about how late it was, they only cared about the other right now. "Dark please just talk to me, are you okay?"

Dark took a minute to gather his thought, Sonic patiently waited for him to respond to him. "I'm sorry," Sonic was absolutely shocked, why would Dark be sorry? "I shouldn't have appeared in front of them, I shouldn't have let my anger get out of control like that."

Sonic frowned and walked the few steps it took to get to Dark and he hugged him. "I don't care about that, who cares if they saw you, who cares what they think? It's okay Dark, I've only known them for a month or two, I've known you my whole life. Even if they get rid of us I won't care because your here, I just want to know if your okay."

Dark hugged Sonic back, "I'm fine, I'm not mad anymore."

Sonic and Dark let go of each other and Sonic smiled at Dark, "Then let's go back and face the music." Dark laughed and the two ran back to the house side by side, neither of them said anything or even thought anything, they didn't have to. When they were near the front door they both took a deep breath and walked in, Dark had his arms crossed and Sonic's arms were at his sides.

When they walked in everyones heads turned and everyone stared at them as they walked about twelve feet into the room before they stopped right next to each other. Dark's smokey black aura was eliminating off of him and Sonic noticed that the aura around him grew a little, it gets bigger if he was angry.

No one said anything for a minute, Sonic and Dark were more then willing to play the waiting game. After a moment Aleena took a few steps toward them and looked at each of them before speaking. "Does one of you care to explain what's going on?"  
Sonic looked right at her, "Your going to have to be more specific."

"Alright, let's start with who this is." She gestured toward Dark and Sonic didn't look away from her.

"His names Dark."

Aleena looked at them curiously, "Why's that his name?"

Dark was about to snap at her but the thought of making the situation even worse held him back. He knew that Sonic would never blame him for anything and would always back him up but he didn't want to cause him trouble. Dark kept his mouth shut but he glared at Aleena and she actually felt uncomfortable.

Sonic sighed, "The reason why that's his name shouldn't matter, the point is that it's his name."

Jules took a few steps forward, "So where'd he come from?"

Everyone gave him a strange look and he started explaining, "He wasn't there until just before he started yelling. He had to have come from somewhere and from the looks of it the only ones that would know the answer to that are these two."

The two looked at each other and Sonic shrugged, they turned looked at them again and Dark disappeared for several seconds before reappearing. To them it looked like his form had become smoke and he vanished but Sonic could still see him. When he reappeared none of them could speak a coherent sentence, Dark rolled his eyes and disappeared again.

He told Sonic that he was going to sleep and he went to sleep, Sonic knew that he definitely needed to rest after everything that had happened that day. Right after that Sonic quickly weaved around the others and walked up the stairs to his room. Dark wasn't the only one that was tired so he went to his room and soon went to sleep.


	14. How It Works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took forever.

Sonic woke up the next day and it took him several second to completely wake up. When he did he remembered what had happened the day before and he laughed to himself. He hadn't meant for them to find out about Dark but now that they did he didn't care how they reacted.

Sonic got out of bed and changed into some new clothes and he headed downstairs. He saw Sonia and Manic and they actually smiled at him, Sonic was surprised but he wasn't complaining. Sonic got some food and sat down across from them without saying a word, neither did they.

After a few minutes Manic spoke, "So where's Dark?"

Sonia's eyes widened but Sonic wasn't fazed by the question, "He's asleep."

Sonia's brow furrowed to show her confusion, "What do you mean he's sleeping?"

"Dark doesn't have a physical form but he still sleeps, right now he's sleeping because he's tired." Sonia and Manic nodded before they went back to eating, Sonic kept eating and got lost in his thought. Some time later Dark woke up and Sonic's attention shifted to his other half, he actually seemed calm now.

Dark hung onto Sonic and when he was done eating Dark let go so he could get up and put his plate in the sink. Dark followed Sonic and the two silently discussed what they would do that day. While they did that they heard voices just outside the door they had walked in to get to the kitchen.

Sonic got a little curious and walked over to the door before opening it and seeing his friends as well as Aleena and Jules. They all looked at him when he came in and he didn't even wait for a second. He turned to walk to the door that would lead him to the rest of the house.

"Sonic wait, " Amy said, Sonic stopped mid-step but he didn't turn around and they all looked either uncertain or uneasy. Dark wanted to tell Sonic to just leave the room but he wanted to see what would happen. Of course Sonic also wanted to leave but he wanted to give them a chance to let them say what they wanted to say.

No one said anything for several seconds and Sonic thought about simply leaving when someone finally spoke. "Look, I don't really know what's going on here but I'd like to at least try. So can you explain all of this, from the beginning, will you give us a chance?"

Sonic recognized the voice, it was Jules, he actually sounded sincere and Sonic sighed before he turned around. "Your going to have to tell me what you want me to explain."

"Will you explain who Dark is and, well, why you two look alike."

Sonic felt Dark put his hand on his shoulder and he took a deep breath and put the words to explain all of this together in his head. "It's a little complicated," he started slowly, "Dark and I are technically the same person." Everyone looked at him strangely and he tried to think of something that might help them understand.

"Dark and I are two halves of the same whole, to put it simply, we're only half of a person. It's hard to explain but I've never been a whole person, neither has Dark, that's why we look the same but act different. I'm the part of us that's fine with talking to people and I'm nicer to other people. Dark hates people and doesn't like to deal with them, he'd probably fight you if I let him."

Dark thought the whole time Sonic had been talking he he decided to let everyone see him. He appeared and he had his arms crossed with a neutral expression on his face. "Sonic's the nicer one, the only person I'm actually okay with is him, I'll tell you now that I hate all of you."

Sonic chuckled but Dark was the only one that could hear it, "That's another thing, he's incredibly blunt. I'm not completely sure how to explain all of this to you guys but here's what you need to know. The two of us always stick together, we might be the same person but we consider the other to be their own person. After all we have different thoughts and emotions, we just share the same body, so you'll always get stuck with both of us."

"That's why I stay hidden, we don't want people knowing about this, that's what's going on here." Dark kept the neutral look on his face as he said that last sentence and when he was done he disappeared again. After he was gone Sonic put his hands in his pockets and turned around before walking out of the room.

Dark hung onto Sonic and the two walked out the front door, Sonic walked over to the wall and climbed on it. Sonic walked along the top of the wall and let his mind wonder and he found himself thinking about his friends conversation that had upset Dark. They had basically gossiped about boys and girls that they either didn't like or found attractive.

Sonic had never liked it when people talked about that kind of stuff, partly because he was usually the person people were saying they hated. He knew how it felt to be talked about behind your back so he hated when anyone gossiped about another person. Dark knew that and got pissed, at least it just proved that Dark really did have his back at all times.

Sonic's mind continued to wonder until Dark pulled him out of his thoughts, "Can we go into the woods?"

Sonic smiled, "Of course we can!" Sonic jumped off of the wall and landed in the woods behind the house and he looked around. Sonic went to a place that they hadn't been to before and he and Dark walked in comfortable silence. They saw deer and birds as they walked and they came across a small river with fish swimming in it.

Sonic and Dark headed back at around three or four and spent some time in the gardens, the plants were doing really well now. Sonic kept thinking about how challenging it would be for the others to get used to Dark, they might never get used to him.

Even if they never got used to him he wouldn't really care, after all he hadn't known the for very long. He'd known Dark his whole life and he'd always side with his life long friend no matter what. He figured that if one good thing came out of this it's that he wouldn't have to hide Dark from them anymore.

When the two went inside it was past six and the sun was starting to go down giving the sky a bit of a yellow and orange color. The two walked inside and when the door closed Sonic and Dark heard running footsteps. Soon after Sonia and Manic appeared at the top of the stairs and they ran to Sonic and Dark.

Dark scowled and Sonic had a blank expression as the two dragged them to the room they usually hung out in. Sonic glanced at Dark when they first walked into the room and knew that Dark didn't want to hang out with anyone. Sonic could understand why but he was glad that he wasn't turning invisible or anything.

And so the four of them spent a nice evening together while watching TV and occasionally playing a video game. At around ten Dark started getting tired so he disappeared and went to sleep and Sonic figured that he should go to sleep to. He got up and said goodnight to Sonia and Manic before going to his room and going to sleep.


	15. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this story is never going to have a consistent update schedule is it?

A week passed and everyone got used to the idea of Dark being around, it was still a question on whether or not everyone knew how he and Sonic worked though. After they found out about him Sonic and Dark hung out alone more then they used to. They'd go in the forest, take care of the gardens, they'd spar, or do random things for no reason.

The first time Sonic's adopted family saw the two spar they looked like they would all have heart attacks. Sonic and Dark weren't pulling any punches and they both managed to land a few good hits. When Sonia had looked out the window she ran to get Manic and her parents saying that the two were fighting.

When they ran outside they saw that they were indeed fighting and by that time the two had gotten tired. When Sonic's adopted family started asking why the two were fighting Sonic laughed a little and Dark face palmed. They then explained that they were sparing and the family eventually left them alone.

Sonic's friends were smart enough to not mention Dark around school and only mentioned him at Sonic's house. During those times Dark would sometimes show himself but half the time he was pissed for one reason or another. Dark was still pissed at them but whenever they tried asking why Dark just glared at them.

Sonic often apologized if Dark was being rude but Dark tried to reign in his temper for his other half. Sonic's friends and family couldn't help but notice that the two acted differently with each other then with other people. Sonic would smile and laugh more and Dark was never angry at Sonic, he was always kind.

They could always calm the other down if they were agitated and they always seemed to carry unspoken conversations. It always frustrated them because they never knew what the two were thinking most of the time. Sonic was a mystery because he kept a lot of secrets and so did his elusive counter-part.

That's why when Sonic got home one day after his friends had been waiting for him they had been confused. Sonic couldn't sit still and kept pacing with a nervous look on his face while Dark looked ever so slightly worried. Dark constantly tried to get Sonic to sit down but Sonic would just get up less then a minute later.

His friends wondered why he was so nervous but neither of them would tell anyone, another secret the two shared. Neither of them would say a word but they kept thinking about what happened while they had been out. It affected both of them but it was far worse for Sonic when it had happened.

It was the weekend and the two had been going for a walk in the city after running there from home. They had been looking at the various shops and the people they passed on the street that were going from one place to another in a hurry. Sonic had been smiling when suddenly he looked at a shop and saw something that made his heart drop.

The smile on Sonic's face was gone in the blink of an eye and he froze on the spot as he kept staring at what he was seeing. Dark had been watching Sonic and was confused but when he looked his white eyes seemed to glaze over. Dark shook his head and told himself to focus before he blocked Sonic's view and told him to run.

Sonic numbly turned around and started walking away and he slowly sped up until he was running and a normal speed. He still had enough control over his actions to make sure people didn't find out about his speed. What Sonic saw was not something but someone that the two remembered well, someone they had never wanted to see again.

That person had turned just in time to see Sonic for a quick second before he was gone. The person scanned the crowd to see if they could find him but it was hopeless, Sonic was already gone. After Sonic and Dark were outside the city and away from people Sonic ran as fast as he could until he was home.

When he got back he didn't say a word, he kept wondering the same things over and over. How could they be here? Why did they suddenly show up after all these years? There were more questions that Sonic asked himself but after a while it just gave him a headache to think about.

After a while Dark was finally able to get through to him and he was able to sit down for more then a minute. After a few minutes Sonic got up and went over to a wall before he proceeded to hit his forehead on it. Dark knew that he was in pain from hitting his head but for some reason it helped Sonic focus.

Sonic often did that when he was trying to remember something or if he was frustrated. This time Sonic was focusing on calming down and the pain distracted him from his thoughts. Sonic's friends and family tried to stop him but Dark stopped them and Sonic hit his head on the wall for a solid five minutes.

After Sonic finally stopped he willingly fell backward onto the floor and stared at the ceiling in silence. Dark sat down next to him and propped his head up on his hand and looked at his other half. "Do you feel better now?"

"A little." Dark nodded and the two sat there without even moving and everyone else glanced around nervously. Then Dark got up and offered to help Sonic to his feet by holding his hand out and Sonic took it. Sonic put his hand on his forehead because he now had a headache and the two silently walked out of the room.

Dark lead Sonic to his room and made him lay down and Dark got the cloak that had belonged to their father. He put it over Sonic and he smiled a little while Dark sat down in a chair near the bed. Dark started working on healing the headache that Sonic had and Sonic ended up falling asleep.

Sonic didn't know when he had fallen asleep but when he looked around he realized that he was in his mind. There are different parts of his mind and right now he was in the front part of his mind that showed what he was thinking about. The scene was black for a few seconds before it changed into an all to familiar memory.

There was fire, everything around him was on fire, he couldn't breath and his eyes stung because of the smoke. He called for Dark but he was already at his side and Dark handed him a black mask. His father had made a sort of gas mask but it only covered the lower half of a persons face. There's a visor that goes with it so the smoke and ash doesn't get in your eyes and Dark handed him that to.

Sonic put them on and the two made their way to the door and looked in every room on the upper floor to see if they could find Sonic's parents. They hadn't found them so the went to the first floor and as soon as they looked in the living room they found them. They were lying on the floor and Sonic ran over to them and shook them so they would get up.

After a few seconds Sonic saw the blood that had pooled under his parents bodies and he was stunned. Before he could recover from the numbing shock the ceiling collapsed and fell on his parents bodies as Dark pulled Sonic away. Dark grabbed Sonic's hand and got him out of the house and once they were safe Sonic collapsed.

He stared at the house he had grown up in, the place that held so many happy memories for his whole family. Sonic didn't hear the sirens in the distance he didn't even react when the officers dragged him away. Sonic didn't speak, eat, or sleep for several hours as the officers walked around and tried to get him to say something.

When Sonic recovered enough to move he looked at the clock and saw that it was five in the morning. He heard one of the officers say that the fire had likely started around midnight and he almost cried. Dark knew what he was thinking and he gave the other a sad smile and they spoke at the same time, "Happy birthday."


	16. Cloaks and Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, I'm sorry.

Sonic sat up quickly after his dream stopped and he was breathing quickly. His heart was racing and it was hard to breath, he couldn't feel the air getting into his lungs no matter how much time passed. Dark woke up as soon as Sonic woke up and when he realized what was going on he appeared and hugged Sonic.

Sonic hadn't even realized that he was crying until he started to calm down and he remembered where he was. When he was finally calm enough Dark let him go and Sonic wiped away his tears and he clutched his fathers old cloak to his chest. Dark knew what was wrong and he knew that Sonic didn't want to say anything, not yet at least.

Dark waited for a few minutes before he thought of something and he gently took the cloak and put it on Sonic. The collar of the cloak had fabric around it so it kept your neck warm during the winter so it took a second to get it over Sonic's head. Dark put the hood up and smiled at his confused doppelganger, "You should wear it more often."

Sonic froze for a second before he smiled then he started to laugh and Dark started laughing soon after. Sonic knew that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep so Sonic and Dark went out the window. The two went into the woods and started walking around and Sonic felt at ease for what felt like forever.

Dark looked at Sonic and he felt truly happy because of one reason and one reason only. There was one thing that people never realized, Sonic's eyes were full of life but they were void of any happiness. However as they walked through the woods in the early hours of the morning that wasn't the case, there was happiness in Sonic's eyes.

The two walked until the first rays of sunlight colored the sky and they decided that they should head back home. By the time they were back Sonia and Manic were up and Jules was walking around with a cup of coffee in his hand. Dark didn't want to be seen so he hung onto Sonic and looked at everything that was going on without saying a word.

Sonic knew that Aleena was in the kitchen because he could smell what she was cooking for breakfast. Sonia and Manic ran up to Sonic and he resisted the urge to put his hood up, he had put it down after climbing over the wall to get back home. They seemed a little relieved to see him because he hadn't been in his room when they went to wake him up.

The two looked at his cloak curiously but they didn't question it, they both liked it so they didn't care. Aleena called to them from the kitchen saying that breakfast was done so they all went to eat. Sonic felt Dark rest his head on his shoulder and he smiled for a brief second before they walked into the dining room.

Jules and Aleena also noticed that he was wearing a cloak but they didn't question it either. They always talked whenever they ate together but Sonic didn't talk a lot so Jules decided to try to talk to Sonic first. "So where's Dark, is he asleep or is he just invisible?"

"He's just invisible right now, he just doesn't want to be seen right now." Jules nodded and Dark lazily watched what was going on, he just didn't feel like talking to anyone. He knew that he probably wouldn't be in a good mood anymore if he did so he didn't say a word. Aleena, Sonia, and Manic often though that Dark was a mystery, not unlike Sonic.

A though seemed to have popped int to Sonia's head and she looked at Sonic curiously. "I just thought of something, since Dark is invisible couldn't he let you cheat on tests and things like that."

Everyone around the table seemed to be a little shocked and Dark put his hands on either of Sonic's shoulders and straightened floated above Sonic while keeping his hands on his shoulders. He turned visible with an annoyed expression on his face, "I take offense to that! Even if I was willing to do that Sonic wouldn't let me, he hates cheating!"

Dark turned invisible and hung onto Sonic again, Sonic wasn't fazed by it but everyone else froze for a second. Soon everyone snapped out of it and Sonic shrugged, "Well there's your answer I guess."

After that the conversation was more pleasant and Dark didn't get irritated again. He was still pissed about the earlier comment but Sonic was able to sooth him quickly enough so he felt better. Sonic knew that Dark was just a bit on edge because of what had happened just the other day.

After breakfast Sonic and Dark went to take care of the garden and they talked about what to do. In the end they still didn't know what to do and they decided to go inside and visit the library or something. Before they got to the library Sonia and Manic asked if the two wanted to hang out, Dark was silent and Sonic said sure.

Dark wasn't mad anymore and neither of them had anything better to do so they followed Sonic and Manic. They ended up going trying to decide what to watch and Sonic looked around the room. He enver actually looked around the room despite how many times he had been in it.

There were shelves full of video games, board games, and objects that looked like characters from various games or shows. There were posters on the walls with different movie titles and interesting video games that Sonic had seen on the shelves. Dark was looking around to but he was invisible at the moment so no one but Sonic was paying attention to where he was.

Dark eventually got bored and hung onto Sonic until he sat down and Dark sat on the back of the couch with his legs crossed. Dark sat there for several minutes before he seemed to think of something, "Hey Sonic what's the date?"

"Hmm... I have no clue." Sonia and Manic both gave him a strange look and he realized that he had said that out loud. "Dark's invisible and he asked me a question."

"What did he ask you?" Manic asked.

"What the date is."

"It's September twenty third." Sonia replied.

"One month and eight days." Sonic looked at Dark as he said it and he knew what he was talking about. Sonic hummed and Dark turned visible and rested his head on his hand, he looked bored.

"So why did you want to know what the day was?" Sonia asked while eyeing the two with an inquiring look. They both looked at each other and they both knew that Dark was going to answer this one.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Dark, play nice." Dark gave an annoyed sigh but he put his hands up in an 'I give up' gesture. "He wanted to know because of October thirty first."

"Halloween?" Sonia asked confused and Sonic shook his head.

"Something else happens that day but I'm not saying what it is." Sonia and Manic looked at each other but they didn't press it and they chose a movie to watch. Later Sonia and Manic found their parents talking to each other in the living room and they went up to them.

"Hey ma, what happens on October thirty first?"

"That's the date of Halloween, did you forget that?"

"No I mean other then that, Sonic and Dark were talking about it but Sonia and I don't know what they meant."

"Hmm, oh I remember now, that's their birthday."

Sonia and Manic looked at each other in shock before thanking their mom and running off. Aleena furrowed her brow and Jules looked at her curiously, "Is something wrong?"

"For some reason I feel like something else happens that day but I can't remember what." After several minutes of trying to remember she decided to give up trying and she decided to read a book hoping that she would remember later.


End file.
